


Smile Pretty

by froggiekirby10



Category: Animal Crossing, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Collab, Dont want to spoil anything, Grump Crossing, Multi, Tumblr, legendofgrump, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiekirby10/pseuds/froggiekirby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not going to write a summary because Spoilers!<br/>But, me, and three other tumblr users wrote this story together for the tumblr user @legendofgrump. We worked really hard just to make them cry.<br/>Here are our tumblr URLS:<br/>For: @legendofgrump<br/>Writers:<br/>@tuckthisshitimout<br/>@chloe-creep<br/>@bluebelladon<br/>@pocotippy</p><p>Credit to @legendofgrump for any pictures shown.<br/>Side note:<br/>There's going to be a comic of this story on legend's tumblr page in development! You should check it out!<br/>(If any of these users have an Ao3, let me know your name so I can add you to the author's list. You deserve credit!)<br/>(Also, thanks to Legend for the story title.)<br/>:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up to chirp of birds, Dan sat up in his rickety bed. Shouts and yells could be heard outside of the window. He sighed. Glancing around his room, Dan smiled at his progress with his packing. Finally, after so long he could escape from the shit hole. For years he’s been stuck in a town where people were, well, pretty nasty towards each other. He finally scraped up enough money to travel to the next town over. Dan looked outside his window and for once in his life it actually seemed like there was a future to look forward to. A new home. New friends. A whole new life. Dan, at his new home, was going to have roommates. He’s not sure how many roommates, but he’s glad that he’ll have some company. A horn suddenly honked outside, meaning it was time to get ready to leave. He needed help to carry things, so he hired a moving van to meet him outside. They were right on time, something rare in his current town. With the help from the movers he was able to get all his belonging packed up without to much trouble. Once everything was packed he hopped into the van and began on his journey to his new town. The town wasn’t to far away so the drive didn’t take to long. Looking out his window, Dan saw the town creep up on the horizon. It was beautiful. The trees were green, flowers littered the ground. The shops were fully upgraded. The town was so beautiful. Near the entrance, was Nook’s Homes. As they slowly rolled in, he could see people smiling and working, tending to gardens or moving furniture or doing other tasks. However, something seemed strange, it seemed as if everyone were smiling together. Things here must have been perfect for everyone to be so happy. The van pulled up in front of Nook’s homes and Dan jumped out. He was supposed to meet with Nook before he could move in. He had to learn the house’s rules and payment regulations. Leaving the van, Dan was greeted by a tanooki in a suit. It was Mr. Tom Nook himself. “You must be the new neighbor, eh chump?” said Nook. “Yes sir! I’m Danny!” He held his hand out for a shake. Tom Nook stared at his hand for a moment, before going on with his speech. “You must want to get moved in right away, correct? Why don’t I show you to your new home and let you get settled.” Dan happily nodded as Nook led him down the dirt street. It just a few moments they stood in front of Dan’s new house. It was much better than his old home and his heart swelled knowing that he would living there from now on. “Is this really it?” he asked excitedly. “Indeed, dear cos… Daniel. Why don’t you step inside and take a look around?” Walking up to the door, Dan slowly opened it. He was going to see his new home. The home where new memories and friends would be made. Excitingly, he went inside. Some furniture was already scattered around the place. “Excuse the mess, this is your roommate’s stuff. I told that little ingrate to- nevermind that, just please make yourself at home,” Tom Nook sighed. With that Tom left the room, leaving Dan alone to take it all in. He began planning where he would put his belongings. As he planned, he couldn’t help wondering about his new roommate. Walking around the room, Dan looked at the furniture already in place. In the middle of the room was a simple couch and TV, and the walls were littered with frames and posters. Looking at the photos, Dan smiled. Everyone in the pictures were smiling; everyone. Even people in the background were grinning ear to ear. Many of the people were the same, so Dan couldn’t figure out which one was going to be living with him; he would just have to wait to find out. Exiting the house, Dan walked up to his van to begin unpacking. While removing the boxes in the back, a villager came from behind him. “Hey friend! Do you need any help?” Dan’s eyes lit up. Could this be his new roommate? “Uh, sure! That’s very nice of you! Do you also live here?” Dan asked. “Of course I do! This town is the best town around!” the villager exclaimed with a smile.Dan smiled back. “So you’re my new roommate! Oh gosh we’re gonna have so much fun, what’s your name?” Dan asked. “I’m Arin! Nice to meet you!” Arin held his hand out for a friendly shake. At least this guy was willing to shake hands. Dan shook it happily. He could see why everyone was smiling here, it seemed impossible to be sad. Everyone is just so kind to each other. They live in a beautiful town with friendly neighbors. What’s more you could love about it? Arin walked over to the truck and picked up a bunch of boxes. He must’ve been strong, as Danny would only carry one at a time. “Let me carry these in for ya” Arin chirped. Dan was flattered. He smiled lightly as he grabbed the last box in the truck. Following Arin, he entered his new home once again. 

“You know you don’t have much stuff” Danny commented. Arin stopped in his tracks. Danny noticed his sudden change. “Everything okay?” Dan asked. Arin quickly turned around, almost dropping his boxes. “Oh! Sorry. Everything’s fine!” “You sure? You don’t seem...fine” Dan mumbled, setting down his box. “I'm alright, I promise” answered Arin. “C’mon, there's still a few boxes I can help you move in.” Danny grinned, almost completely forgetting about Arin's behavior. After all, Arin was his first friend here. Placing the boxes on the floor, the two looked around the room. “So, where do I put my things?” Dan asked. Arin shrugged and looked around. “Well, you have your own room, so I’d say in there but anything else can go wherever you want. I can even move my stuff to make room” Arin said. “Okay!” Dan exclaimed. Carrying his basic boxes, Dan entered his room. It was small and quaint, like his old room. “Whoa… it’s perfect!” Dan exclaimed happily. Hearing the exclamation from Dan caught Arin’s attention. “You like it? Most people aren’t satisfied with rooms usually; they always say they’re too small” Arin shrugged. “My room back at my old town was small too, so I’m used to it!” Arin nodded and set down Dan’s boxes. “Ah, why did you move out of your old town?” Arin asked. “Oh! The neighbors there weren’t that nice. I usually woke up to yelling.” Arin nodded and sighed. He looked… strange. He was trying to keep his smile, but something seemed wrong. “Arin, are you okay?” Dan asked. He was worried about his roommate. Arin clenched his fists and looked around quickly, before grabbing Dan’s wrist. “Follow me, I have to tell you something in secret, okay?” he whispered. Arin had a serious look on his face. Dan simply nodded, holding his breath. Arin pulled Dan close, as he started to run. Dan was afraid. Why did Arin get so serious all of a sudden? “You have to leave town, now” he commanded. His voice was low. “Wh… why? I just got here!” Dan whispered as loud as he could. Arin put his hand over Dan’s mouth. “We look happy, right? That’s cause we’ll be punished if we don’t smile. Tom Nook has large debts over our heads. He’s torturing us! You look like a nice enough guy so please, get out of here while you still can” Arin warned. “What? That’s total bull crap!” Dan said. Arin was shocked from the curse that passed Dan’s lips. “If Tom is doing that to you, then I will help get you out of it! I will help everyone in this town!” he exclaimed, his arms over his head in triumph. “Shush! He might hear you. Compared to what he can do, we’re sitting pretty” Arin shuddered. Dan pulled Arin close, wrapping his arms around him for a hug. Arin seemed taken aback. What...was he doing. Arin went stiff, confused. His expression was blank, emotionless. “Arin?....” “What are you...doing” Arin mumbled, eyes wide. “I’m hugging you! Is that bad?” Dan asked quietly. “...hugging?” Arin asked. Dan went quiet. “What’s hugging for?” Arin continued. “It’s a sign of affection. Do you show affection here?” Worry washed over Dan. Arin thought for a moment, before shaking his head no. Dan frowned, holding him closer. “Guess I have more to fix then I thought….” Suddenly, the sound of the door opening rang from downstairs. “Oh Arin! We need your help with some work! Why don’t you leave our new friend alone!” Tom Nook called. Arin straightened and pushed himself away from Dan in fear. Plastering on a smile, he said in his ‘happiest’ voice, “I’m coming!” Arin dashed down the stairs, leaving Dan alone in his room. Walking to his bed, Dan sat down and sighed. “This isn’t exactly what I hoped for…..” he mumbled silently to himself. He wanted to live somewhere in which everyone was happy. There was no screaming or yelling or fighting and just fun. And it seems he found what he was looking for, except none of it was real… Going through his inventory, he pulled out a letter. It’s from his friend from his old town. He gave it to him before he left. Attached to it was a present. Removing the present from the letter, he opened it. Inside was a small statue, seeming to be made of silver, of a unicorn on a pedestal. Its’ eyes were blue, and were made with specks of sapphire. Dan investigated the statue before placing it back in his inventory for safe keeping. Opening the letter, he read it. It said: Hey Cotton Head! Heh, it’s so sad to see you leave, you were one of the best guys in this town. Be sure to brighten the next one you move too, kay? And visit! Don’t be a stranger! Be a friend. See Ya Soon, Ninja Brian. Dan smiled at the letter. Knowing his friend still cares, despite leaving him behind in a shit town, warmed his heart. He set the small statue on a bedside table and folded the letter up, slipping it in the drawer below it. He started to unpack his boxes, placing all his furniture and posters in his room. He knew a lot of things in this town looked bleak, but that tiny little room filled with all of his stuff… it gave him a bit of hope that he could fix this. All he had to do was be a friend. 

The next morning, Dan woke to silence. All he could hear was the chirp of the birds outside.Everything was quiet and calm, until suddenly Arin came barreling through his door and up to his bedside. “Tom Nook is coming” he huffed, out of breath. Glancing around Dan’s room, he noticed the small statue on his bedside table. Pointing to it, he said briefly, “Hide that. Now. Trust me.” Dan didn’t question it and slipped it into a drawer quickly. “Now, whatever offer he tries to make you, do not sign anything. Not. A. Thing” Arin warned. Dan simply nodded. Now that he knew what Tom was capable of, he needed to have some money in order to help the town. “Don’t wear your best clothes either. I’ll be here to help if you need me, alright?” Arin said. “Got it.” Dan replied. He searched through his closet, looking for something to wear. “And remember to” Arin began before groaning, “smile.” Dan nodded. Honestly, he was afraid of Nook. He has an iron fist, but Dan. He can overcome him. “Oh Arin! You’ve gotten our new friend, haven’t you?” Tom Nook called from downstairs. “Yes Mr. Nook,” Arin said loudly. “Come on..” he whispered. Dan followed him downstairs. Tom Nook was already sitting at the table, hands folded and briefcase beside him. Dan gulped, and placed on his best smile. “Good morning Mr. Nook!” Tom Nook nodded and flashed him that fake smile. “Good morning Daniel. Now, there are a few things we have to discuss before you can get fully moved in. Won’t you have a seat? Oh, and Arin? Why don’t you make us some cookies and tea, hm?” Nook hummed. Arin nodded as he walked to the kitchen. He mumbled silently to himself once he entered. “So, Daniel. Let’s make a deal, hmmm?” Dan sat still. Arin’s advice echoed in his head. “What do you have in mind?” Dan asked. “Well……. How about a deal of…… maybe a few hundred thousand bells.” Nook had a smug smile on his face. “Elaborate” Dan stated. Nook held his breath. “Everything okay?” Dan asked. Nook faked coughed. “Everything’s fine Daniel.” Dan eyed him strangely, but shrugged. “Can you tell me more about your offer please?” Dan requested. Nook sighed. He finally gave in. Grabbing his briefcase, he pulled out a pack of papers. “These are the forms. There’s a lot of text, but it basically says if you keep our town happy and healthy, you will be rewarded in money, as long as you sign” Nook smiled. He handed over a pen. Dan could see Arin form the kitchen, shaking his head no. Dan turned to Nook, a smile still on his face. “No,” he stated sternly. “Excuse me?” Nook exclaimed. “I said no.” Dan smiled towards Nook. “I will not accept your offer.” Tom Nook narrowed his eyes. “Why not?” he hissed, but still kept his head. “I need all of the information. Not a synopsis.” Dan said. Nook nodded and handed the paper over. “Fine, you want to read it, read it” he huffed. Dan pulled the papers close. Pulling out his glasses, he read it closely. 

By signing this document, I *insert name here* pledge to help and protect my town. I will act graciously and do my very best to wear a smile. I will work with Thomas R. Nook to make this town the best it can be and to live to my fullest potential. In exchange for my actions, I will be rewarded in 50,000 bells a year. I will not lie, cheat, cry, or scream. I will obey all orders from Tomas R. Nook, no matter how grueling. I will work for the sake of my town.

*Signature* 

Dan nodded. “So…. What’s my bill for the month? For the house, I mean.” Tom smiled. “300 bells. Although I give a discount to citizens who sign” he said. “What kind of discount? How big is it,” Dan questioned. “60 percent off” Nook grinned. “How many months does the discount last?” “Just as long as citizens are doing their job” Nook replied. “Last question. How many months do I have to pay the 300 bells?” “Well, if you’re renting, that’s just for your stay. If you’re paying mortgage… about 3 years I suppose” Nook said. “What do you mean by stay?” “I thought you said that was your last question” Nook smiled. “I guess I changed my mind!” Dan smirked. Nook rolled his eyes. “If you’re renting your place for three months, it’s still 300 bells per month” Nook explained. “How many people signed the contract?” “All of them” Nook stated. “Please give me a moment,” Dan said. He stood up, and walked to the kitchen. He needed to ask Arin some questions. Nook was eyeing them from the other room, so Dan had to be fast as not to arouse suspicion. “How deep are you in dept? Nothing is matching up!” He whispered quietly. “500,000 bells… I-I shouldn’t say but…. There’s a part of the documents you haven’t read. The back talks about what happens if you don’t comply with the rules.” “Thanks Arin.” he whispered back. Exiting the kitchen, he sat back down. “Can I see the document again?” Dan asked politely. “Why? You’ve already read it” Tom sneered. Dan returned a glance. “Well.. I still refuse your offer. I will just pay, thank you very much.” Nooks eyes grew wide. “Why would you ever turn down an offer like this?” he asked. “I don’t need rewards for my good deeds. I will behave, but without the pay.” Dan winked. “And how do you suspect to pay for your house?” Tom questioned. “Unlike you, I know how to make quick cash. I’ve had my finacial troubles.”Nook stood up, a slight scowl on his face. It was only visible as for a moment, then Nook’s face melted into a perfect customer service smile, plastic and forced. “If you ever change your mind about the discount, come to my shop, hmm?” The door rattled shut behind him as he left the house.   
“Dan you did it!” Arin exclaimed as he ran out of the kitchen. He ran up to Dan, wrapping his arms around him, giving him a big bear hug. “Aw buddy! You hugged me!” Dan said. Arin blushed. He never felt this feeling before. “I know Dan. I learned it from you.” Dan smiled. Then Arin sighed softly. “I'm so happy you're not, y’know, suffering under a mound of debt, but how are you going to pay for the house? Everybody else who lives in this town, well really just this house, works the town dry to pay off the debt.” “Oh Arin. I have my ways. I've been in this type of financial situation before. I know just how to make money, even with the littlest of resources.” Dan winked at Arin. “Oh, by the way, are the cookies finished? I really want some. I'm hungry!” Arin smiled. Unlike his previous smiles, which had been wide and toothy, this one was lopsided and only showed a glint of white. Danny silently vowed to make Arin smile like that more often. Then the door clicked open and Arin's smile readjusted. Once he saw who walked through the door, he relaxed slightly. “Hey Ross.”Ross walked in quietly into the home, looking at the two boy’s embrace. “What are you guys doing? And even better: Who's the new guy?” Dan walked up to Ross and held out his hand. “I'm Danny! I'm new here!” Ross stared at his hand in confusion.“Ross, reach out and shake it” Arin whispered. Ross pulled his hand out, grasping Dan's hand hesitantly, then he shakes it. Awkwardly. “Is he like, foreign? Is this a foreign thing?” Ross asked. Arin went silent. He didn't know how to answer. “So you guys have never heard of shaking hands and or hugging? Seriously? What about high fives, please tell me you know what a high five is” Dan pouted. “High five? Is that a type of drug dealer or something?” Ross asked. Dan sighed, placing his head on his hands. “Here, just lemme show you” Dan shrugged, moving Ross’ hand straight up and doing the same with his own, getting ready. “Now you thrust your arm, slapping it against mine. Watch!” Dan moved his arm, pulling it towards Ross’s giving a high five. Ross winced in pain. “Ow! What the fuck!” Ross whined, hiding his red hand under his arm. Dan sighed again. This is going to be harder than he thought. Ross walked into the kitchen and gasped. “Arin, you made cookies?” He exclaimed before stuffing some into his mouth. Arin chuckled. “It was an order…” Dan looked at Arin and smiled, before going to the kitchen to get one himself. Ross’ expression suddenly fell. “N-Nook was here?” He stammered. “Ye-Yeah,” Dan began. “We had to make a ‘deal’.” He rubbed his hands in his hair nervously. “So you agreed to follow the rules?” Ross mumbled. “No, actually. I didn't sign.” Dan replied. “Whoa, really? Why not?” Ross’ eyes widened. “Someone has to help this town. And that someone doesn't want to deal with Nook’s bullshit.” Ross got his sheepish, shifty smile again. “Well, if you can get him or of power, you should take office. We need a leader who can sense people’s bullshit before they get duped” “Actually, Arin told me Nook’s secret in his contract. And, I can't do it alone.” Dan smiled towards the two of them, and it was genuine. However, Ross’ smile disappeared again. “Arin, are you fucking serious?” He scowled, turning to look at him. Arin stepped back. “Fuck dude. Why did you say that?” Arin mumbled to Dan quietly. Ross stomped over to Dan, fists clenched. “Well I hope you spend some good time with Arin now cause pretty soon he’ll probably be put through living hell!” Ross screamed. Ross stormed out of the house, leaving cookie crumbs all over the floor. Dan looked at Arin, with a worried expression on his face. “What does he mean? What living hell?” Arin sighed and sat up on the counter. “You see… What Nook is putting us through now is child's play compared to what he's capable of...if he finds out I helped you…” Arin trailed off. “If he finds out, he does what?” Dan asked as he sat next to the despondent figure, holding a cookie in his hands. “You know we used to have another friend here, my best friend actually. His name was Jon. He decided to try to help someone else and since that day, we've never seen or heard from him again. But...we've checked the surrounding towns. He's not there…” Arin sighed. Dan gasped. He knew a Jon. He lived in his town. He lived alone. He never talked to anyone. Could he…. “Jon Jafari?” Dan asked. He looked at Arin for a response. His eyes went wide. “H-How do you know him?” Arin whispered. “He lives in my town. He's pretty distant though.” Dan sighed. Arin suddenly grabbed Dan’s shirt and got close. Arin had tears in his eyes. “Is he okay? What happened to him? Is he hurt?” Arin started asking questions a mile a minute. “He's fine, from what I heard around town. His house is a decent size, and I think he has a pet bird now? I don't know. I never got to talk to him.” Arin let out a long shaky breath, before wiping his eyes.

“Thank god… He used to be the happiest guy I knew, you remind me of him sorta” Arin mumbled. Dan tried to smile at Arin, as he pulled him in for another hug. But, once again, there was a knock on the front door. “Ariiinnn~” a sing-songy voice ran. “Let yourself in!” Arin called, wiping away the last of his tears. In came a girl with black hair. Her hair was quite messy, and her dress was covered in dirt. “I snuck a few of your favorite from the garden” she smiled, handing Arin a bag of peaches. Arin gave her his genuine smile as he placed the peaches in his inventory. He whispered a little thanks. “In case you haven't met him, this is Dan!” He said, motioning to the man next to him. The girls mouth dropped as she ran up in front of him. “Oh my gosh you're as cute as a button! And look at that hair! Wow!” She exclaimed. Dan blushed at the girls compliments. “Thanks! It's nice to meet you, umm….” “Oh! I'm Suzy! Nice to meet you!” She didn't hold her hand out, but Dan shakes it anyway. Suzy was the first person who seemed to have a real smile, even when she didn't need to. Arin looked at Suzy, seeing her reaction to Dan's idiotic action, but her “smile” was still there. “So Dan, what's your favorite fruit or veggie? I can swipe some for ya” she whispered. “I'm pretty fond of Cherries. They're my hometowns fruit.” He whispered back. Suzy pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and noted the information before beginning to sniff. “Arin, did you make your famous chocolate chip cookies?” She asked. “Yes, I did! Have some!” He exclaimed. He didn't bother mentioning Nook to Suzy. She was his assistant, despite being the sweetest girl on Earth. She turned and grabbed one off the pan, before stuffing more into her many pockets. “I don't see why you don't make these more often. There amazing” she gushed, mowing down one. “Just don't have the time for it, you know?” Arin said. Dan could sense the insecurity in his voice, but he let it slide. “So, any good news recently?” He asked. “Hm, I shouldn't say...it's a secret” Suzy teased. “Awww! Come on!” Arin said as he jokingly punched her arm. Suzy pursed her lips. “Maybe…if you can get me another trout for dinner?” Arin sighed. “Fine. I’ll get you a trout. Then you tell me the news.” Suzy nodded and went up to Arin’s ear, cupping her hand. “Tom Nook said he was gonna have a harvest party for our new friend. And he was gonna announce something” she whispered. Dan and Arin both gasped. “Shit.” he mumbled. Would Nook? No! He wouldn’t! Would he? Dan looked at Arin with a worried expression on his face. “W-When is this party?” Arin stumbled. “In a few days. He’s setting it up on his own! How nice!” Suzy said with a smile. “Ah, any idea what he's announcing?” Arin asked. Suzy held her breath. “That’s classified. Sorry.” She frowned a little. “I'll catch you ten trout if you tell us” Arin offered. Suzy hesitated. “Fine.” she sighed. “Its about you.” Her smile dropped fully. “What is it? W-What on Earth would he announce about me at Dan’s party” Arin acted like he didn't want to know the answer, but he knew he had to hear it. Suzy sniffled. “I’m sorry Arin… But you’re going to quarantine.” That’s exactly what Arin expected. Arin is going to the dog house. “What does that mean exactly?” Dan asked. “Remember what I said about Jon?” “Y-Yeah?” “That. That’s going to happen.” Arin sighed and leaned against the counter. “Nook figured it out… Did he tell you what I did?” Suzy nodded. “Why did you Arin?” she asked silently. Tears escaped her eyes. Arin rushed to her side, grabbing her hand. He hesitantly did so, but decided to try hugging her. “I'm sorry… It's just, I couldn't let another person get oppressed by Nook and Dan seemed like a nice guy so…” Arin muttered. “But Arin….What about you?” she asked. Arin sighed. “It's not about me anymore Suzy. It's about the town. You understand, right?” Arin choked. “I'll never understand. You're too nice for your own good” she shrugged. Arin embraced her more, as Dan watched from a distance in silence. He didn't mean to, but it seemed as if he had ruined this and the other townsfolk’s lives by accept Arin’s help. He needed to fix this. But how? How was he going to fix this? He was already on a thin string with Nook, and Ross isn’t the type he could go too. He only had one other option. Brian. “Do you guys have a phone or a postal service?” Dan asked. “Uh… Yeah. In the shopping district.” Dan nodded. “I need you to take me there. I think I know someone who can help” Dan said. Arin said nothing, but he nodded as he lead Dan out the door to the shopping district. “Who is this mystery someone?” Arin only spoke once they arrived. “I’ll say one thing. He’s the darkness of night.” Dan said, with a smug look on his face. Arin was wearing that fake smile, but Dan could see his eyes narrow. “The fuck does that mean?” Dan sighed. “He’s…. He’s…. Nevermind. You’ll find out in time.” Despite Arin being salty, Dan winked. Dan walked up to the pay phone and stuck in two bells before typing in Brian's number and calling. A clicked sounded, meaning he picked up. “Hey Brian! Sorry for calling, but I have a favor to ask of you.” Silence came from the other end. “We have a party to crash.” He whispered in the phone. Despite Brian never saying a word, he could tell by his breathing that Brian was up for it. “Great! See you soon!” Arin had a confused look on his face as the “conversation” took place. “What the hell was that? That's your plan to help me?” Arin asked. “Oh Arin. You’ll find out in time!” Dan winked again. Arin put his face in his hands. “I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so fucking dead I'm gonna die” he mumbled. Dan pulled Arin close, so their eyes locked. “No you are not. Say it. You’re not going to die. Trust me.” Dan said sternly. “How can I trust you?! I'm gonna die and you're not telling me anything about this crazy wacko who doesn't even speak and is coming to apparently save me?” Arin’s breathing was speeding up. “Yes, yes. Its my fault you’re in this mess, but Arin. Please. Just trust me!” Dan exclaimed as he pulled Arin’s face closer to his. Arin took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Fine...I'm not gonna die...I trust you” he mumbled. Dan didn’t quite believe Arin, but he sighed in relief. Despite that, he didn’t let go of Arin, holding him close. “You uh… Really like my face, don't you?” Arin laughed to snap Dan out of looking at it for such a long time. Dan blushed, hard. “Oh! Umm….” Dan stuttered as he stepped away from Arin. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Pfft, everything alright?” Arin asked. “OH! Everything’s just fine!!” Dan exclaimed sarcastically. Arin grabbed his hand. “You don't sound fine” Dan hesitated before responding. “Maybe it has something to do with my new friend being taken away due to my ignorance!” That was a lie. Well, half-lie. Arin frowned and suddenly wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling him in. “Hey, come on. You just made me feel better. I trust you when you say I'll be alright. None of this was your fault, I chose to help so don't worry about it. Okay” Dan embraced Arin’s hug. Tear flowed down, as they fell to the ground in silence. All was “well” when, once again, someone came nearby towards them. “Hey Arin!” a bright cherry voice said. “......... What are you doing on the floor?” Arin turned and smiled. “Oh hey Holly. This is our new friend Dan. He just moved in” Arin explained. Holly looked at the fluff of hair and smiled. “Welcome neighbor!” she exclaimed. Her fake smile was even less convincing then Arin’s. “So Arin. Ross told me about...you know who” Holly sighed. Arin sighed. “I already know Holly. I know.” Holly squinted her eyes. “Yeah…he also told me what you did” Holly shrugged, “so I have one question””What is it Holly? I’ll answer. I don’t have much time left, sooo….” Holly wrinkled her nose. “I know Arin! So why didn't I get one?” Holly whined. Arin looked confused. “Oh…” He mumbled. “Suzy ate most of them. Plus, they're probably stale by now..” Goddamit Ross. Really? The COOKIES!? “I can't believe Nook ordered you to make them and I missed it! I'm just surprised he let you even, considering he hates letting us do things we actually like to do. nook has never ordered me to hang out with bird so...” Arin stayed silent. It was true. Nook never let them do what they want. They always got the worst jobs, and very little pay for them. “Also did you hear we are having a party? That’s new!” Holly exclaimed. Arin’s body stiffened for a moment, before giving a shaky nod. “Ye-Yeah. I can't wait for this party. I hear there will be lots of food!” Arin said shakily. Dan let out a quiet sigh. This was going to be tough. At least there hadn't been much shouting. That was an improvement over his last village for sure. “You know, this is the first time in a while we’ve had a party… I think I’ll actually wear my nicest clothes for a change. They’ve just been sitting in the back of my closet anyway. You should wear yours too” Holly grinned. Arin tried to smile politely. “Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's required to wear your best clothes. I heard there would be an important announcement during the party, so Nook expects the best.” Arin said quietly. Holly’s brow furrowed slightly, but she perked up immediately. “I wonder what that could be?” Holly then looked over to Dan, studying him over. “What about you, Dandelion? You have something nice to wear?” she asked. “Did you just call me Dandelion? And yes, I do have something nice to wear.” Dan said hesitantly. “Oh, sorry, I should have asked about the nickname first. It’s just, your hair is so poofy and it fit so well with your name…” Holl trailed off. “In any case, I can't wait to see you all dressed up!” Arin suddenly stood up, and dusted himself off. “Holly I uh… I know you made me my fancy clothes a while ago when you were still the seamstress but… I think I may need some new ones just because it’s uh… ripping a little” Arin lied. He didn’t want Holly to think he didn’t like his old clothes, in fact he didn’t, but he sort of felt embarrassed around Dan… “Oh really? I could just refit it on you! It's no big deal. Just meet up with me later, and Ilm fix those frills!” Dan looked at Holly confusingly. She's a seamstress? Who knew. Maybe he'll talk to her later. ;) A bright pink blush grew over Arin’s cheeks. “N-No really it’s fine! I don’t want to give you any trouble. I can’t just like, invite myself into your home and stuff, don’t want to be rude. Ha ha…” Arin excused. “That's a bunch of bullshit, and you know it. You invite yourself to Ross and Barry’s place all the time!” Holly exclaimed, anger rising a bit. “Yeah but um… You’re so polite to everyone else so I want to act the same. It’s me who should be inviting you to my place for tea and stuff” Arin said. Holly rolled her eyes. Why is Arin getting all worked up like this? Is it the new guy? “Come on Arin! Please? Just let me do this for you. Just once!” Holly pleaded. Arin looked down began to play with the end of his shirt before sighing. “Fine, but only if it’s not a trouble” he mumbled. Holly giggled. “It's no trouble at all! Come over at five in two days, and We’ll get you dressed up!” She winked. Arin nodded before turning and holding down his hand to help Dan up off of the floor. Holly smiled before skipping off. “What was that all about?” Dan asked. Arin hesitated. “Oh, you know. Clothes. You just, grow out of them, you know?” Dan looked at Arin sternly. “I’m calling bullshit on that, but if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to.” Danny said, shoulders slightly tensed. “I just know that when people lie, there's fighting and I end up in a fountain.” Arin shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well you see I just- what the hell are you talking about?” Can Dan look right through him or something? How did he catch that? “You know. Lying, arguing, fights happen. The usual bullshit.” Dan said. “No, no, go back to the fountain part. How did that happen?” Danny grinned. “Well, you see, there was an argument about a fruit tree, and” Danny told the story happily. It had gotten Arin's mind off of whatever was bothering him. Arin nodded and laughed. Wow, people in dan’s town were really awful, the stories he told did sound fake, however. “Now you tell me what you were hiding” Dan urged, narrowing his eyes. Arin held his breath. Should he tell him? What if he makes fun of him. Arin opened his mouth for a response, when Ross soundly ran right into them. “Ow! What the fuck dude?” Ross was breathing heavily and stumbling tiredly. “N...Nook was comin’ so… so I ran” he huffed. “Why is he coming? Is something wrong?” Dan asked. What happened? Is someone in trouble? Better yet…….”I’m not sure, i just saw him coming this way and I wasn’t smiling so I freaked out and ran” Ross informed. Arin pulled Ross close. “It's okay. I'm sure he's in a good mood, since, you know. He's planning this huge party and all…” He said sarcastically. “I suggest you two get going or at least hide somewhere. Another conversation with him probably won’t end well…” Ross muttered. Arin nodded as he pulled Dan by his wrist. They walked back to the house with Ross, huge smiles plastered on their faces for good measure. Once they entered the house, they relaxed. “So you didn’t tell Holly about what I did” Arin said, looking over at Ross. “N-no. I didn't want to put that burden on her.” Ross frowned. Arin nodded and shrugged. “Oh, and just a warning. Nook probably wants us to wear our… fancy clothes for the party. Did you burn yours I’m guessing?” Arin smiled. Ross laughed. “Actually, no. I sold it. I used that money towards my debt, you know.” He said sternly. “You’ll have to ask Holly for some new ones then” Arin sighed, walking into the kitchen and coming out again with three peaches. “Woah! Where did you get those peaches?!” Ross said loudly. Arin winced as he handed him one. “They're from Suzy.” He said. Ross bit into it, juice dripping down his chin as he tore off a piece and happily chewed. “I forgot how good peaches tasted” he gushed. “Yeah!” Arin said as he munched into his. “It's been awhile since those trees beared fruit!” Juice trickled from his mouth onto his shirt. Dan hesitantly took a bite, and cringed. It was the worst peach he had ever tasted. “Ick! What is wrong with this peach!” he exclaimed. The two looked at Dan with confused expressions. “I think these are rotten!” Dan exclaimed once more, throwing his now, noticing moldy peach on the ground. Arin and Ross exchanged glances, before looking back at Dan. “What do you mean? This is always how peaches taste” Ross said. Dan looked surprised. “You guys have been eating rotten peaches! Don’t you know how bad those are for you?!” Dan exclaimed. Worried looks plastered their faces. “Listen Dan, maybe they didn’t have good peaches at your old town, but they’re supposed to be this color” Arin held out his peach. The insides where he had taken his bites were a horrible, darkish grey mixed with only slight traces of the normal peach color. Dan began to rummage through his inventory, before pulling out another fruit. “This is what a peach is supposed to look like.” He held the peach in front of them. “What’s that fruit?” Ross asked, studying it carefully. Dan sighed. “This is a peach. Try it. Both of you.” He broke the peach in two and handed it to the boys. “I-Is it safe?” Arin asked, turning his piece over in his hands. Dan sighed again. “Yes Arin.” Arin shrugged and set down his old peach before hesitantly taking a tiny bite out of this one. Then he took another, and another. “Holy shit!” He mumbled under his breath as he ate. “What? Is it poisoning you?” Ross asked, looking at him chew. “This is way better then our peaches!” Arin exclaimed happily. Ross was a skeptic, but once he tried, they couldn’t get him to stop. He scarfed down the entire thing and licked his hands when he finished. “That… Was soo good!” Ross exclaimed as he wiped his hand on his shirt. “That's a real peach!” Dan said, placing his hands on his hips. “So you’re telling us… what we’ve been eating is rotten?” Arin scoffed. “Actually yes. Yes you have. They're way past their expiration date.” Arin put his hand over his mouth, pretending he was gonna barf. “So that’s why we throw up so much” Ross shrugged. Arin nodded. It all made sense now. They always got sick every time a new shipment of fruit came in. It was very suspicious. “You guys have to stop eating that food. Why don’t you make your own gardens?” Dan suggested. “We aren't allowed to.” Ross sighed. “Is it under the contract you signed?” Dan sighed. “Well, no….” Ross sighed. “And isn't a garden going to benefit the town, like the contract said?” Arin thought for a moment. “Technically it may… What do you think Nook would do when he found it though?” Arin turned to Ross for the answer. Ross went quiet for a moment. “I'm not sure…… Chop it down?” The two went silent for a moment, then turned to Dan. “Then it’ll have to be a secret… I can’t sit here and watch you guys eat garbage anymore” Dan nodded. The two were hesitant. Where would they plant it? They might have an idea.   
(Ohhh shit. Angst time!!)  
One day closer till the party, and Arin was scared. He kept trying to tell himself to trust in Dan and his friend, but it got harder and harder. Eventually, he remembered it was time to go to Holly’s. Arin exited the house quietly, trying not to disturb Dan. Once outside, he ran quickly to Holly’s place, his dress in his hands. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door furiously. Holly opened it up happily, inviting him inside. “Hey Arin! Come, come. Let's get a move on!” Arin dashed in quickly, his dress cramped in his arms. Arin quickly jumped in his dress, noticing how tight it fit his body. It wasn't appealing to him. “Hm, alright. It’s a little snug. I’ll have to pull a few stitches… where's that rip you mention by the way?” Holly asked, grabbing her supplies. “B-by the breast area…” Arin hesitated. Holly pulled him closer for inspection. “Hmmmmm” she hummed. Once she found it, she gathered her threads and pins to get going. “Don’t worry Cinderella, I’ll even change this up a bit so you look perfect for the ball and can kiss Prince Dan at midnight” she giggled. Arin blushed as she worked on the dress. He is kinda cute…. He shook himself to his senses. He remembered. This is practically his death dress. The party was going to be his “last” day, practically, and that brought a frown to his face. Holly didn't know yet…. “Hm, I think I may put another shift under here, or I may cut it shorter. Maybe I’ll even change the neckline or the sleeves. What do you think?’ Holly asked. Arin blinked quickly. “Oh! I don’t mind. Do what you want. Just make me look, fabulous.” Arin said with a smug look on his face. Holly nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors. “Hold still” she warned, beginning to snip snip away at his sleeves. Arin chuckled. It kinda tickled. Holly growled to remind him to stay still. She was doing fine until Arin heard a strange noise. “Oh fuck…” Holly mumbled, covering her mouth. “Wh- what's wrong?” Arin asked hesitantly. He was practically sweating due to being nervous. “You don’t uh… mind having a sleeveless dress, do you?’ Holly muttered. Arin went silent for a moment. “Oh, no. It's fine.” It wasn’t fine. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll try to make the cut nice. Low in the back, high in the front. A-And I’ll fit it to your chest” Holly stammered. “Don't stress! It's going to be fine!” Arin reassured Holly. “I'm sure it's going to be beautiful Holly.” Holly was sweating nervously, but nodded. “I’ll uh, just have to add either some flowers of frills to the edges to hide the sloppy cutting” she sighed, walking over to her bos of random pieces to sew. “Thanks again Holly. If I could pay you I would, but, you know. I'll make it up to you.” Holly smiled. “It's no problem Arin!” After, about an hour, Holly finally finished the dress. Arin walked to the nearest mirror to look. It was...he could hardly describe it, it looked nothing like his old one. Another shift had been sewn in the bottom to give it more volume. The top was littered with small white and light blue flowers, along with the bottom rim. The dress itself was still the same light pink, but the back had been cut away and white frills covered the seams where the sleeves had once connected. Arin twirled around in his dress as he grinned from ear to ear. “Holly…. It's beautiful!” He exclaimed as he ran up to her for a hug. She was shocked by the action, but didn't critique. The hug felt nice to her. When Ross came over yesterday, he did the same thing. “Heh, well, I am a master” she gloated, “Tell me if there are any problems. There was a few strange moments with the fitting, but I think it’ll be fine. Where did you set your other clothes?” Holly asked, looking around for them. Arin scooped up the tattered jeans and tee he'd walked over in and ducked into a back room to change. When he came out, the dress was neatly folded and tucked into his pockets. “I guess I'll see you at the party, okay Holly?” Holly nodded, and Arin dashed out the door, saying thank you over and over again. He needed to sleep. The party was tomorrow morning, and he needed to be ready for his “execution.” 

Arin ran inside, huffing and puffing. Dan ducked his head out from upstairs, eyes wide. “Where were you? You’ve been gone all day!” Dan ran up to him, tackling him in a hug, “I was afraid Nook went through with his announcement before the party or something…” Arin blushed and shook his head. He still wasn't used to Danny's protective streak. “No, I was just at Holly’s, getting my clothes set for tomorrow. Gotta look nice, right?” Arin tried for a weak smile. Dan sighed, and patted Arin's back. Arin blushed lightly. “I gotta go upstairs now. I need my beauty sleep!” Arin said as he passed Dan, running up the stairs to his room. “Wait! Don’t I get to see it?” Dan called up. Arin glanced back at him one more time. “Not until tomorrow” he laughed before going upstairs. The second he closed his door, he realized what he had just said; why the hell would he be excited for tomorrow? Meanwhile, Dan slumped at the table. He tapped his foot as he thought of all the ways tomorrow could go wrong. Eventually he stood up. All he had to do was trust Brian to be in the right spot. Standing up, Dan went to his room to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hellish, and he didn't need to be sleepy for it. 

The next morning, Dan woke to silence. All he could hear was the chirp of the birds outside. It's time. He went to the back of his closet and fished out his best suit, putting it on himself and examining himself in the mirror. He walked out into the hall and knocked on Arin’s door, calling out his name. However, the only thing that came from the other side was a long sigh. “D-Dan, I’m starting to doubt myself again” he moaned through the door. Danny blinked. “Arin, you do realize we're going to be fine right? I have a friend waiting if things start to go wrong. Besides, you promised to show off your fancy clothes to me today.” Arin was silent, until the door clicked open. He slowly crept out, holding his arms and looking down. “I-I still don’t know, are you sure I look okay?” he muttered. Arin was looking firmly at the floor, determined not to see Danny’s face. “You look fantastic. I love it.” Arin looked up at Dan’s beaming face. “Definitely too cute to die.” Arin looked up, and tried to smile. He wasn't prepared to go just yet, but he had to do something. Anything. He went up close to Dan, stroking his face. “Dan, you gotta promise me something if I don’t make it… okay?” he murmured, staring into his eyes. “Anything.” Dan promised. “I will do anything.” “Take care of the town for me..” He whispered as he pulled Dan's face close, their lips almost touching. Dan’s body began to shake. HIs face flushed bright red. His mouth went dry. The front door slammed open and the two sprang apart. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ROSS!!!! He sprang up the stairs to see the two standing there all flustered. “Uhhhhh….” “Oh Ross! We were just getting ready to leave” Arin smiled awkwardly, still nervously sweating. Ross smiled, bright and flashy. “I mean, it's not like we're on a schedule or anything, no, take your time.” Ross walked away slowly, exiting the home. The two looked back at each other, their faces all red with blush. “So, Uhhh… Where were we?” Arin said smugly. “Well, I don’t know what you were thinking, but I had this in mind…” Dan reached out and cupped Arin’s face, bringing both of their lips together. The kiss only lasted for a moment before they broke apart. “As much as I hate to admit it,” Arin said with a groan, “We do need to be at town square soon. Dan frowned, but nodded. The two held hands as they walked down the stairs, out of the house. They walked in silence as they passed all of the beautiful gardens in the town. A flower suddenly caught Dan’s eye, making him stop. Arin turned to see what he was looking at as well. Dan looked around quickly, before plucking the flower and beginning to run, leading Arin along with him. When they had gotten a good distance, Dan pulled it out and gently stuck it in Arin’s hair. “There. Now you're ready. C’mon, don't want to leave anybody waiting.” As Arin walked off, someone stepped out of the shadows and shook their head slightly. Dan really got himself into the worst situations. “Now’s not the time for this!” Dan exclaimed as he pushes the figure away. “Could you wait a little? We have to get to the square first!” The figure nodded. “Was that your friend?” Arin asked, trying to look back but the figure had already disappeared again. “You really don't need to worry about that right now. Because we are now five minutes late and I don't think our good friend Tom will like that.” Dan replied, shooting one last look backwards. Arin nodded as they continued on their way to the square. The entrance to the square was covered in balloons and streamers. Music poured out the windows, and screams of cheer came from every corner. “Just act casual like we don’t know what’s going to happen, okay?” Dan assured, patting Arin’s arm. “Well, that'll be really easy for me, because I don't know what's going to happen.” Arin grumped, his face fighting between displeasure and his fake smile. “Well then, you don't need to worry at all.” Dan said cheerfully. “Let's have fun.” Arin nodded as the two walked in together. Once they passed the gate, everyone went silent. They looked at Arin, and his beautiful dress. He got many compliments as he passed, thanking each one of them. Last to see them was Nook himself. “Ah, well if it isn’t our honored guest! And I see you’ve come with a...friend. How are you liking everything so far?” Nook asked. Arin answered, “Can't complain. Everyone’s been really nice, and the food looks great!” Nook huffed. “I was talking to Daniel. He is the new comer.” He said smugly. Arin took a step back, bowing his head in shame. “So, how is it?” Dan looked around and shrugged. “It’s fine so far. Suzy tells me you put it together yourself?” Dan confirmed. “Well, due to the generous giving natures of all of our citizens, I had lots of help, but I did indeed plan this party.” “Are there any events planned?” Dan asked. He looked at Arin, while he waited for an answer. “Why yes! There's going to be an announcement before dinner arrives, hmm? Look forward to it!” Nook gave his fake smile before walking away. Dinner, they had until dinner, which meant they had seven hours. Seven hours with each other until Nook made his announcement. Dan grabbed onto Arin’s hand again and grinned. “I know we’re gonna make it through this, but just in case, why don’t we make the best of the time we have, yeah?” Dan smiled. Arin smiled weakly at Danny. “Yeah, let's go have some fun.” Across the plaza, a shadow shifted. This was going to be a long haul. The first stop was at the food table. The spread here actually looked edible and fresh. Danny and Arin loaded up their plates until they overflowed and then sat down to eat. Danny looked around at the group of people, and noticed one he hadn't been introduced to yet. The other person noticed him at the same moment. “Hey, I'm Barry. You must be Dan” “Hello Barry! Nice to meet you!” Danny held out his hand for a shake. Barry actually returned the shake. It was quite firm. Dan looked at Barry, and he grinned. He wasn't originally from here, was he? “So, Uhhh…. How's your stay so far?” Barry asked. Dan took a moment to respond. “To be honest, stressful. I have a lot to fix in this town. You know what hugging is, right?” Dan confirmed. “Yes. Ross enthusiastically introduced me to it yesterday, while I was working.” Dan nodded. So, no. He was from here originally. “So, this party is fun so far!” Arin began hesitantly. Dan nodded. He was glad Arin was at least trying to enjoy himself. “Why don't we go play some of the games?” Dan suggested. “They're all pay to play” said Ross around a mouthful of food. Dan replied, “I bet I have enough so that everyone can play one game.” Everyone looked at him, shocked. “You'll really do that for us?” They all asked. “Of course! That's what friends are for!” Dan said with a smile. A pure, genuine smile. The three shared glances before lunging forward and hugging Dan. When they pulled away, he was blushing, running the back of his neck. “Really guys, it's nothing. I'm just glad your happy” he sighed. Danny found quickly he had more than enough for each game. Nook had set the price tantalizing low at only 10 bells, but of course, none of his friends had any bells to their names. They played multiple rounds each, of whatever game they wanted to play. 

Holly won a stuffed bird at the claw machine, and Ross won a transformers figure at the annoying key game. Everyone had big smiles on their faces. Real smiles. Before long, more food was served as an after lunch snack. They had let the time get away from them. It was now two hours to dinner. Arin quickly got nervous as time ticked by, and Dan noticed. He held him close after each game, calming him down. “He will take care of it. Don't worry, don't worry.” Dan would whisper to Arin over and over again. Arin would nod, but still after every game, He couldn't help but look at the time. Once Dan ran out of bells, the group found a table to just sit and talk. Everyone was worried about Arin. Sweat was clearly forming on his forehead every time he asked for the time. They would ask him, but he would just avoid answering. Dan clearly saw the looks on their faces. “Arin, we just want you to know that...we aren't gonna let him hurt you, okay?” Holly said softly. “You knew?” Arin asked Holly. She nodded. “I didn't think you did, so I didn't say anything…” Arin shrugged and looked away, spying Tom Nook from across the room. He was whispering something, and had a few note cards in his hands. And then Arin’s heart sank: chefs were carrying out platters of food. It was time for dinner. 

Nook walked up to the stage in the front of the room, and turned on the mic. “Ehem. I have an important announcement to make. Everyone listen.” Everyone turned their heads to face Nook, all with worried expressions on their faces. “Now. Tonight is to initially honor our new friend, Dan” Nook started, he pointed to Dan as he awkwardly stood up, the. Sat back down. “But before that begins. We are deeply sorry to say goodbye to a dear friend, Arin Hanson” Everyone looked at Arin as he stood from his chair. He looked downwards as he walked towards the stage. He refused to let tears fall as he stepped next to Nook on the stage. He took one final glance at Dan, and gave him a smile. “Arin has been a very helpful and an asset to our town, and we will definitely miss him” Nook tried to act saddened, but he glanced over at Arin with a smug grin. “But unfortunately, he has broken one of our major rules. And breaking said rule leads to severe punishment, as you may recall from Jon.” Stating the name made everyone wince. Dan looked away from the stage. He couldn't watch, but he had too. “Hopefully Arin can help us once again by being an example” Nook finished before turning to look at Arin. Arin held his head low as Nook walked closer to him. “You all know what the penalty is, correct?” He asked, hoping for an answer from the crowd. Everyone stayed silent. “Come on, 50 bells to however can answer” he offered. Everyone stayed silent, till one person raised their hand. It was Suzy. She was one closest to Arin.”Do tell, my lovely assistant?” Say it loud and clear.” Suzy stood up, and said,” Starvation.” Her expression was cold, with hints sadness within it. “Good. Very good. Now why don't we begin his reform right here, right now, hm? As an example” Nook sneered. “Bring out the dinner!” He called as he slapped Arin's back, hard. He lead him to a chair, where he sat him down to watch the feast. At this point, the sky was darkening and the stars were starting to appear in the sky. Lights had been turned on to brighten the square. As Danny shot an apologetic glance at Arin the lights flickered, then died. When they came back on, Arin was gone. Everyone screamed. Where did he go? He just disappeared? What just happened? Dan grinned. He knew what happened, and now it's time for him to take a stand. Meanwhile Arin was trying not to panic. When the lights had gone out, a hand had been slapped over his mouth and he'd been picked up and carried away. This was probably part of Dan’s plan, right? Once he could see again, he saw the person who took him. In front of him was a man dressed as a ninja. Or he was just a ninja. Arin tried to scream, but the ninja shushed him to be quiet. Arin listened closely. He could hear Dan's screams. “You have to listen, ok” a deep gravelly voice said. “Dan’s gotten himself in a lot of scrapes, but he’s always gotten out. C’mon. I have a camp set up outside of town. We can talk there.” The ninja scooped up Arin and began to move again. 

Dan stood up in his seat, and faced directly at Nook. “You know what, tanooki? I'm sick of your bullshit.” People around. Him gasped. “I've been here just long enough to know what you're up to Nook.” Nook hummed. “And, dear Danny, what is that? I'm sure any tale you tell will be contradicted by my residents.” Dan didn't hold back. “Well, are your residents aware that they are eating rotten fruit instead of fresh fruit?” Nook looked slightly taken aback, but before he could answer, Dan spoke up again. “Do you provide medical attention to the people who spend their days getting stung by bees? No? You don't even care enough to protect your party enough to keep someone from being kidnapped!” People in the square gasped at Danny’s remarks, but they all nodded in agreement. Ross stood up, next to Dan, to hold his ground. To defend his friend. Soon, all the Grumps stood from their seats and stood behind Dan. Tom Nook looked at the small uprising of people and slowly shook his head. “Did you think it would be that easy? Timmy, Tommy, please escort these people out of town. If they want freedom so much, they can have it.” Danny smiled slightly. It was a small victory, but Nook had wavered. The battle could be won. The little animals came running from behind the stage, charging towards the group. Before they could reach them…. Nope. They were taken away from the town. Timmy and Tommy, despite being little, had brutal force. Pushed outside of town, Dan found Brian. Alone. Before he could freak out Brian motioned towards a tent. Danny interpreted that as ‘Arin’s inside.’ Obviously, the ninja felt uncomfortable speaking in front of the ragged group. Dan turned to the others. “This is Ninja Brian. He helped me set this up.” The others looked at him as if he was crazy, but he motioned them to follow him. Behind Dan, the group followed Brian to their camp, where Arin was supposed to be. Dan flopped down on the ground. “There's a tent for everyone. I suggest you get some sleep.” Everyone nodded, exhaustion catching up to them. They all chose a tent, excepting the one where Arin was supposed to be, and one that Ninja Brian was standing in front of. After they were all gone, Brian turned to Danny and said, “He went back for you, he's not here.” Dan looked at Brian with a suspicious look on his face. Brian motioned for Dan to follow as they entered Arin’s tent. He wasn't there. Dan gasped and turned to Brian. “We have to get him by morning, or the group would freak out!” Brian sighed. “You need someone to stay here. Tomorrow I can set up shifts but tonight…” Danny nodded. “I'll go look for him. You stay here. If I'm not back by morning, tell the others. And I know usually that means speaking, but find a way.” Brian was left speechless as Dan ran out of the tent, towards the direction of the town. He ran fast, and faster than he ever went before. Before entering the square, Dan took a quick stop at the house. He needed to pick up a few things. Keeping to the shadows like Brian had taught him, he saw two figures at the door. One was obviously Nook, and the other, well, the other had to be Arin. Staying silent, Dan listened to their conversation. “So, Arin. How about we remove all items that don't belong to you, hmm? I'm sure there's some stuff laying around from when the last tenant was here.” Arin took a moment to respond. “Yeah. I-I think clearing out this house will help me get a clean start here. I mean, I still don’t remember much.” Nook tutted, “hmm that's perfectly understandable, you did have quite a fall, but clear out this house, make some bells by selling the furnishings to me, and then we’ll negotiate your payment tomorrow.” Arin nodded and the two shadows parted ways. Dan laid still. Arin doesn't remember anything? What happened? Is he okay? So many questions filled his mind, as he sulked around the house, watching Arin's actions. He was going through the stuff, removing stuff he didn't recognize, and keeping the rest. Most of the stuff in the “sell box” were Dan's possessions. The only thing that wasn't there was the statute. The Unicorn statue. Eventually Arin fell asleep on the old broken bed upstairs. The Unicorn sat on a bedside table held up with two books and faith. Danny wanted to wake Arin up and carry him back to camp, but who knew what might happen. Instead, Dan left a note for Arin next to the unicorn. ‘Always read both sides of legal documents.’ Then Dan left. He had some friends that deserved answers.

The next morning, Arin woke to silence. All he could hear was the chirp of the birds outside. He sat up in his bed, and looked over to the statue. He didn't know what urged him to keep it, but he did. Next to it was a closed envelope. “A letter? How did that get there?” He asked himself as he picked it up. Arin was written on the back in fancy cursive, signaling that it was for him. The advice inside, while cryptic and unsigned, was pretty useful, he guessed. He tucked the letter into his pocket and awkwardly faced the unicorn. “Thanks I guess?” The unicorn did not reply. Arin felt like an idiot. “Well, I guess I have boxes to move.” As he picked one up, he felt deja-vu. He shook off the thought as he moved each box one by one. Box by box, he cleared the empty room that was next to his. Standing in the doorway, he took a deep breath. The smell was familiar to him, but he couldn't put a finger on it. While pondering in his mind, a knock came from his front door. “Come in!” Arin called downstairs. The knocking stopped, and then started again. Arin walked down the stairs and realized the door was blocked. Or, to put it better, barricaded by boxes. “Sorry! Give me a minute, I’ll clear all this up so you can get in.” Something told him Tom Nook was not a person he wanted to keep waiting. Once the path was clear, Arin opened the door for his visitor. He greeted him kindly, as he led him to the kitchen table. “So, we have some business to take care of, hmm?” Nook asked gingerly. “I believe we do Mr. Nook.” Tom nodded as he placed a briefcase on the table. Arin nodded. “Now, the standard rent for this place is 300 bells a month, but I give a 60 percent discount to those who sign this “Good Citizen” document.” Arin picked up the paper and looked it over. 

By signing this document, I *insert name here* pledge to help and protect my town. I will act graciously and do my very best to wear a smile. I will work with Thomas R. Nook to make this town the best it can be and to live to my fullest potential. In exchange for my actions, I will be rewarded in 50,000 bells a year. I will not lie, cheat, cry, or scream. I will obey all orders from Tomas R. Nook, no matter how grueling. I will work for the sake of my town.

*Signature* 

Remembering the advice from the morning, Arin flipped the paper over. The text on the back looked shifty.

Failure to comply with these rules will result in a 500,000 bell fine and signing away civil rights to Tom Nook until the debt is paid.

Arin blinked rapidly at the words. 500,000 bell fine? That's more than I earn! Arin placed the document down, and faced Nook. He looked straight into his eyes, ready to respond. “So… Deal, or no deal?” Nook asked with a smug smile in his face. Arin rubbed his arm. “I-I'm sorry Nook. You've been so kind to me and everything but...I-I just don't feel comfortable signing. Something in the back of my mind is telling me not to” Arin shrugged. Nook stayed silent. He fiddled with his fingers as he searched for a response. Arin grew weary, waiting for the accountant’s response to the deal. Sweat formed as Nook began to speak. His face was stern, and displeased. “Arin, did anything strange happen to you in this house? Did you see anyone last night?” Nook asked. Arin shook his head no. “No sir. It was just me in the house. No one but you had visited so far.” Nook nodded and narrowed his eyes. “Did anything weird happen though? Because uh...some villagers have been reporting ghosts” Nook lied. “Nothing strange has happened. I'm not even so sure that ghosts exist.” Arin said. He was getting confused by Nook’s questions. “Uh huh… So how was sorting through all this stuff?” Nook looked over at the boxes. “It was fine. I was kinda confused why I ‘own’ some of these things, but they are familiar.” Arin tried to smile. “Oh, I don't know why they would. They aren't yours, someone just rented this place while you were gone” Nook explained, “just forget all about the stuff you found” Arin hesitantly nodded. But…. Something about those items made him feel fuzzy. They had a familiar scent, a familiar feel. He just couldn't put his finger on it. “Who was it? I think all of these items seem familiar. Maybe it was someone I knew” Arin sighed. Nook stayed silent. “It's not that important, is it? We have a deal to ‘deal’ with here.” Nook said sharply. “I'm sorry, I can't agree to this… I still have that nagging in the back of my mind” Arin mumbled.  
Nook sighed as he backed up the documents. No matter how hard he would try, he wouldn't convince Arin. “See you soon…. Initiation is later today…” Nook said quietly. As nook stood up to leave, Arin stopped. “Nook? I...I’ll think about it” he mumbled. “Good..” Nook grumbled in response as he left Arin alone in the house. Arin folded it up and stuck it in his inventory. Walking up to his room, he saw a strange outfit hanging on the wall. “What's this?” He asked himself as he drew close to it. It was a light pink dress, and it was absolutely beautiful. He didn't remember having it before. Arin touched the frilly fabric. “Does… This for me?” He asked himself as he pulled it off the hanger. Arin held it up to his body in the mirror. It looked like it would fit. In fact, it looked perfect for him. He slowly pulled the dress over him, smoothing it out till it was neat. He turned to the mirror, and looked at himself. It was...it must have been made for him. It was fit perfectly. Was something was oddly familiar. As if something important happened when he was wearing it. He frowned as he twirled, watching the flowers dance against the wind. It was a strange feeling, wearing the dress. Something happened to him, but he didn't know what. He couldn't remember. He needed to figure out what had happened after the fall. Something important happened and it was agony not knowing what. Still wearing the dress, Arin ran out the door into the town. There had to be someone who knew. But…. No one was there. He couldn't find anyone. The town was a complete desert. There was hardly any traces of Nook either. Every building and store; deserted. “What the fuck? Where is everyone?” Arin mumbled under his hasty breath. 

Dan was biting his nails. Oh god, was Nook gonna hurt him? And why did Arin forget everything, what did Nook do to him? Dan paced around the back of the house, the thoughts filling his brain. He needed to something, anything. Anything at all. He could scream at this very moment. “Dan, calm down. All that noise is giving me a headache” Ross whined, laying on the ground. “Ross? What are you doing here? I thought I came alone!” Dan snapped as he turned around jerkingly to face Ross. “I couldn't let you go alone, could I?” Ross laughed. Dan rolled his eyes. “Of course you couldn't.” “What, you wanted to try to save a guy you just met a few days ago alone? He's been friends with me for a lot longer than you, cotton head” Ross pouted. Great. Brian is having an effect on them. “So what Ross? I care about Arin as much as you do!” Blush tinted his cheeks at thoughts of their shared memories. Ross chuckled. “It looks like we care about him in two different ways” Ross made pretend kissing noises. Dan punched Ross’ arm playfully. “Well,We have a princess to follow,right?” Ross nodded and watched Arin walking up and down the street. “What are you gonna do, go up to him and say ‘oh hey, I'm the guy that met you a few days ago before you broke the law and got amnesia’” Ross pouted. “Ross, you dick. Of course I won't do that. He has to figure that out on his own. Plus, we are not supposed to be here. We were kicked out!” Dan exclaimed. Suddenly, Ross’ expression softened. “What if he doesn't remember?” “But he will remember. Arin is completely capable of remembering.” Dan placed his hand on Ross’ shoulder. “Dan, this isn't a question of if Arin can, it's a question of how Nook did this and how hard it is to stop” Ross mumbled. Dan took a moment to respond. “Nook tried as hard as he could to knock as much out of Arin, but I know that it can be stopped. He refused the contract, as if he knew he had to do it. It's a sign.” Ross rolled his eyes. “You left him a note” Ross reminded. Dan stayed silent, but he stared at Ross sternly. “He’ll remember. We can't lose him. Come on” Dan murmured, grabbing Ross’ wrist and pulling him along carefully. They stayed a safe distance away from Arin, watching from afar. He walked around the town, looking in every window of every home. Eventually, Arin gave up. He sat down in one of the open fields and shrugged, tugging grass and picking weeds. Nothing really caught his eye until he picked a dandelion. “Dandelion…” He mummers. He chuckled a bit as he placed the weed in his inventory. Dan looked at Ross smugly. “That doesn't mean anything” Ross whispered. However, he was a little too loud. Arin turned his head, looking for where the voice came from. Dan covered Ross’ mouth as he hid them in the shadows. “Hello? Anyone there?” Arin called into nothingness. “Please, anyone… I'm so scared and alone. Is anyone there!” Arin yelled, voice cracking a little. Tears flowed down his eyes, just a bit to be noticed. Dan watched from a distance. He wanted to scream with him, he needed too . “Should we…?” Ross whispered quiet enough Arin wouldn't hear. Dan held his breath. He wasn't so sure what to do. “Please…” Arin mumbled, standing up. The two looked at each other, still silent. “Why do you people want to tease me and hurt me! I know I heard you, I know… I… I’m going insane, aren’t I?” Arin sniffed, sitting back down and turning away to softly sob into his arms.  
Dan looked at Ross. His eyes were soft, and sad. Dan nodded for agreement. Ross returned a nod. Dan separated himself from Ross, as he walked slowly to Arin. “Hello?” Dan asked, standing a few yards behind him. Arin raised his head, and looked behind him. His eyes went wide, as he suddenly sprang up and wrapped his arms around Dan. “O-Oh my god...You don’t know h-how happy I am to see another person” Arin sniffled. Dan patted Arin’s back as he motioned to Ross to come over. Ross walked up to the two, joining the hug. Arin stayed silent. He looked at Ross, confusedly before turning back to Dan. “Do...Do you k-know me?” Arin asked. Dan glanced at Ross. He didn't know how to answer this either. Arin looked at the two’s expressions. “I-I’m sorry, I just can’t remember anything… I was hoping you knew me...but still, thanks for existing” Arin awkwardly pulled away from Dan, feeling sorry. “D-don't be!” Dan began. “Yeah! It's not your fault Arin!” Ross exclaimed. Hearing his name from the “stranger,” Arin looked at Ross suspiciously. “How did you know that was my name…” he mumbled. Ross had a shocked expression on his face. “I...I…” Dan slapped his forehead. “Ross! He’s supposed to remember on his own” Dan scolded. Arin watched as the two bickered. What is going on? He would ask himself. “What are you two hiding… please, if you know me, tell me” Arin begged. Ross looked at Dan, his expression clearly said, should we do it or nah? Dan shrugged his shoulders before reaching out and grabbing Arin’s hands. He didn't say anything, but he pulled Arin close. Arin got flustered by the actions. “Arin, I won’t tell you everything now, okay? I know you can remember us on your own. I believe in you. Just remember you have friends out here. We’ll try our best to help you, I’ll keep leaving my notes, alright?” Dan sighed. Arin blinked once, and the two disappeared. Where did they go? Who were they? What other people? Arin had so many questions he wanted to ask, but they were gone. Arin couldn’t help it, he still felt like crying. He knew he wasn’t alone, but why didn’t his friends help him? Why couldn’t he remember them? What had happened? Pulling the dandelion out of his pockets, he examined it closely. He needed to distract himself for a bit. “Hmmm… This dandelion actually reminds me of that strangers hair…..” Arin’s eye grew wide. He was remembering things. Subtle things that reminded him of his friends. Dandelion..Dandelion...the words repeated in his mind. What did mean? What was it affiliated with? Dandelion…. Dandelion…. Dandelion….. Arin stood in silence. “His name was Dan… Oh my god I remembered his name was Dan! And the guy with him! His name was…” Arin had to think. “Goddammit! Why can't I remember the other guys name. GODDAMMIT!!” Arin struggled for a moment. “Goddamnit Ross! Why can’t I remember your name!” He screamed, before quickly realizing what he had said. “Ross… You sassy son of a bitch…” He said quietly as he held his head up. He remembered things. He really did. “Alright, come on, come on, what else do you remember” he mumbled, closing his eyes. He tried to think of what Ross and Dan were like.What the three had done together. He found a memory of them all eating peaches… peaches… He giggled. He used to love eating Suzy’s peaches. Wait… Who's Suzy? ….. Wait a minute….. Suzy….The black haired girl, who always wore a bright smile and loved to swipe Arin’s famous chocolate chip cookies. And then he remembered somebody who got upset when they didn’t get any. Holly. He remembers Holly… She used to share her stories with Ross’ friend…. Hmmmmm….. Ross’ friend that he showed how to hug… Arin had watched him give a huge bear hug to Dan. Bear hug….. Bear…… BARRY!!! So many memories were flowing all at once. The cookies, the contract, the dress, the party, the yelling, the punishment, the kiss… All those memories can back to him. But there was a nagging feeling inside of him. Where were they? Arin turned back around. “Dan! Ross! Come back! Where did you go!” he shouted into the nothingness. Arin felt a sting in his eyes. He knew he got punished, but…. They abandoned him… He's alone… He had one thing left to remember, what happened after Ninja Brian took him away. That must’ve been where the others were. And he only had until tonight at the party. Something about this anxiety in waiting for the party was familiar. The party he attended before he lost his memories, he was anxious that no one would help him escape. But they did. Maybe it might happen tonight. He could only imagine what Nook was planning tonight. A party with no people? Yeah, he could bet it was gonna be a great time. 

Dan sat under a tree and sighed. What if Arin didn't remember? What if they don't come back? Ross’ questions lingered in his mind. He felt bad for leaving Arin alone, scared and crying. Maybe he should go back? While questioning himself, Dan heard muffled screams coming from the village. Someone was saying something, but he couldn’t figure out what. “What was that?” Dan asked, standing up. “I don't know.” Ross said. He shrugged. “It came from the village.” Dan’s heart sank. “D-Did it sound like Arin?” He breathed. “A little..” Ross said hesitantly. “We need to go down there!” He yelled. Dan grabbed Ross’ wrist as they ran back into the village. “Any idea which building it came from?” Dan asked. Ross shrugged. “No clue man..” Dan's eyes got wide. “Where do you think Nook would be now?” Ross shrugged. “I'm not sure… Town square?” Dan nodded and dragged Ross in the direction quickly, wanting to get there as soon as possible. As they drew nearer, they heard soft whimpers, and cracks of something. Ross held his breath as they crept around the corner. Dan didn't want to look. He was holding his breath. “R-Ross...please tell me what's happening. I d-don't wanna look” Dan mumbled. Ross gasped. “Dan…. Arin is…. Arin is… Oh god, I can't look!” Ross buried his face in Dan's chest. Dan stroked his hair as the noises continued. If Ross was really this worked up about it, he could infer what was happening behind that corner… “Ross, calm down. W-We gotta stay strong for him, okay? We’ll never save him if we just cry about this” Dan whispered, holding back his own tears. Ross nodded. He held himself up, as they turned around the corner. The sight they say was something they could never describe. Dan held his breath as they walked closer. All he could think the entire time, was why didn't they save Arin earlier. “Nook! Stop right the fuck there!” Dan screamed. Nook turned around, the whip still in his hand. Arin looked up at the two. “DAN? ROSS? What are you doing here?” Tears and blood stained his cheeks. His back was blistered and bloody, his dress absolutely ruined. “Arin? Y-You remember us!” Ross gasped, a small smile in the corner of his mouth. “Y-y…..” Arin tried so hard to speak. “Shut you mouth hole!” Nook screamed as he raised the whip. Arin flinched. “NOOK! ENOUGH!” Ross and Dan screamed together. “You think you can stop me!? A scrappy slave and a cotton-headed idiot? I'd love to see you try!” Nook yelled. He sounded more deranged as he cracked his whip against Arin’s skin again, making him crumble to the floor. “ARIN? Stay there!” Dan screamed as he ran towards Nook. Ross came close behind him, his fists were clenched, ready to throw towards Nook’s face. Nook cracked his whip near them, making them hop back as Nook cackled. “Don't even try… You don't have the power to hit me!” Ross yelled. “Wanna bet?” Nook said, snapping the whip at Ross’ feet. “Come and dance with me little man!” Ross sneered. Nook walked forward, cracking the whip closer to Ross with each step. It was  
a perfect distraction. Ross stepped back, farther and farther, avoiding the whip. As they “danced”, Dan came up from behind and…. Nook struggled on the ground, underneath Dan. Nook muffled curses underneath Dan’s hand. “Let me up swine!” Nook commanded. “Only if you rip up everyone's contract and leave town!” Dan yelled. “It's not going to be that easy, you fucking…..” “CLOD!” Arin yelled as he sat up, and ran towards Nook. Arin suddenly reeled his foot back and kicked Nook scare in the jaw. “That's what you get! You bitch!” Arin screamed as he kicked again. Two of Nook’s teeth has fallen out from the kicks, blood draining out. Dan watched with a smile on his face. “YEAH!” Ross screamed. Arin went in for another kick, when he suddenly my felt light headed. He stumbled backwards, falling with an “oof”. “ARIN!!” Ross and Dan screamed as they ran up to him to catch him. The two picked him up by his arms. Arin had lost a lot of blood, he really needed to rest and get his wounds covered. Nook groaned and tried to climb back up off the ground, wiping his mouth. Nook lunged himself towards Dan, locking his hands against Dan's legs. “What the fuck dude?” Dan exclaimed as he tried to shake him off. Nook dug his fingers into Dan's leg, leaving a mark. Dan pushed off, and kicked him against the wall. Nook huffed, trying to get up. “N-No...I can't lose...I never lose…” He breathed. “Awww… Looks like you just did.” Dan pouted. Dan used his foot to push Nook as far as he can get him. Ross chuckled. Nook stomped his foot and whined like a child who had just lost a game of tic-tac-toe. “Your whining won't change our mind.” Ross sneered as he held Arin closer. “There is, one thing…” Dan began. Nook looked at him, eyes narrow. “What” he growled. “The towns people’s contracts. Hand them over.” Dan snapped. Nook suddenly began to laugh. “You think I'll hand them over so willingly?” He scoffed. “You wish to oppose the O’Donnavan?” Ross asked as he handed Arin to Dan, pounding his fists together. “Hand them over.” “Did you forget you're one of the people who signed these? You have to listen to me” Nook snarled. Ross scoffed. “I don't need to listen to you. I was outcasted, remember?” Ross asked. Ross lunged forward, holding Nook down and snatching the documents from his inventory. Ross tossed the documents to Dan, who ripped them to shreds. They both smiled. Genuinely. Nook could only stare, wide eyed. “No...I can't let you win!” He screamed, pounding his fists against the ground. “Aww, sonny. We already have.” Ross said sweetly as he banged Nook’s head against the ground. Nook looked back up in defeat, when a small, last ditch effort came to mind. “Fine. You win.” Nook said. Ross loosened his grip on the Tanooki, eyeing him suspiciously. “Now, I want you to leave town. And if I ever catch you hurting people, I will find you” Dan scolded. Nook sat up, wiping the excess blood off his cheek. He chuckled as he stood up. “You fools..” He mumbled. “Did you think it was that easy?!” Nook dashed forward, hate in his eyes. He looked almost...rabid as he approached too quickly for them to react. His fist right, as it wheeled back near Arin's unconscious face in Dan's arms. His arm swings back, and Nook launches it against Arin’s nose. Blood began to fall out of the nostrils, Nook’s knuckles turned white. “Fuck!” Ross screamed, trying to pull him off. All sense of civil nature was gone, as Nook tried sinking his claws and teeth into Arin’s skin. Dan yelped, as he tried to pry Nook’s mouth and claws off of Arin. Removing one claw, Dan noticed the gaping holes in Arin's arm that the claws left behind. Blood flooded out, staining his dress more than it already was. Ross finally ripped him off, holding Nook down who was starting to foam at the mouth and snap. His teeth were stained red, and his eyes were pitched black. Dan held Arin closer, letting the blood seep into his clothes, as Ross pushed Nook back. The raccoon hissed one last time before running off into the bushes. Ross turned back to Dan. Tears were starting to leave his eyes. “We have to get him to the hospital now” Dan whispered, voice shaky and scared. “What about the others? They're in the forest!” Ross exclaimed. “Then go to them!” Dan exclaimed. “Take Arin to the hospital. I'll be back.” Ross said. The two departed ways, running as fast as they possibly could. In Dan’s arms, Arin was cringing and holding his cuts, still with his eyes shut. He was breathing heavily. “H-Hey buddy, y-ya gotta live through this. K-Kay? I don't think I can d-do this without ya. Just hang in there for me...please” Dan whispered calmly. Dan's breath was short when he arrived at the front desk. “EMERGENCY! NOW!” He screamed as he showed the receptionist Arin’s condition. She gasped as she turned on the intercom. Doctors and nurses came busting through doors, grabbing Arin, and placing him gently on a gurney. Dan watched as he was whisked away, in the hands of other people. Now all he could do was wait. After what seems like hours, a nurse finally exited the emergency room. Ross and the others had shown up, and they were fine. “He can see you know if you wish to but… He's a pretty weak. He’ll need his rest soon, so make it quick. And not all of you at once” she instructed. Ross and Dan stood up silently, as they followed the nurse to Arin's room. Tubes were everywhere, machines were beeping. They were all connected to Arin. He was laying in bed, eyes barely open but still looking at Dan and Ross. He tried to smile at them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The scratches and gashes on his face made it hurt when he tried to change his expression. His body was limp, unmoving. All he could do was look. He was pitiful in that bed, lying in wait to heal. Dan’s words kept playing through his head again, this time even harder. “If you had saved him earlier, this never would've happened”


	2. Happy Ending for those who want one

Dan paced back and forth in the waiting room. The entire group was silent. Arin was getting tested for rabies, and so far, it hasn't been good. When the nurse finally some out and handed Dan the results, he could hardly look, but he knew he had to. He opened his eyes to look, and he gasped. Saying nothing, he handed the form for the others to see. They read the sheet over carefully. 

Signs of Rabies: Negative

A wash of relief crashed on everyone. Arin was fine, and he was recovering. “He might be able to come home in a few days.” The nurse said. “How many scars will there be?” Holly asked. “Quite a few, but they aren't that noticeable.” The nurse smiled. “Do you have the remains of what he was wearing when we brought him in or did you throw it out?” Ross asked. “The dress is still intact, but it's currently getting washed. We are trying to get all the blood stains out for you.” Ross nodded. “Can he speak yet?” Dan’s eyes got wide with hope. “Yes, you may see you. Just, don't startle him.” Dan basically ran in with excitement. He didn't care what the nurse said. He was too eager to talk to Arin again. Bursting through the door, Dan saw Arin sitting up in his bed, eyeglasses over his eyes. He was reading some book he didn't recognize. When he looked up at Dan, he smiled widely. “morning” he whispered in a raspy, hardly audible voice. Dan smiled, as he walked up to the side of Arin's bed. He grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “How ya feelin’?” Dan said calmly. He did tone down his excitement a little, knowing it was very easy for hospital patients to pass out when they were too stimulated. Arin hummed. “I'm fine.” Arin turned his head to stare into Dan’s eyes. Dan's smile grew a bit bigger. “I missed you…” Arin rasped, “you know which part I missed most?” Dan shook his head no, squeezing their fingers tighter. Arin reached over with his other hand, touching Dan’s chest in the area over his heart, before pulling him forward by his shirt and connecting their lips.

The next morning, Dan woke to silence. All he could hear was the chirp of the birds outside. He took a deep breath. Eggs. He smelled eggs. Dan smiled as he exited his room. “Morning Mr. mayor, you hungry?” Arin giggled once he walked into the kitchen. “Good morning baby,” Dan cooed as he pecked Arin's cheek. “Your eggs smell wonderful!” Arin scoffed. “Uh, duh. They always smell wonderful” Arin giggled. Dan laughed as he kissed Arin. “I love you baby..” Arin smiled. “Yes Daniel, I know.”  
Dan moved into this town looking for a new life. No screaming every morning. Nice people. Smiling faces. But he soon learned that wasn't what he really wanted. At first, the road was bumpy, but he couldn't have it anyother way. :)


End file.
